Argama-class
Argama-class is a carrier/assault landing ship and is part of the class of ship that appears in the anime Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Argama Class Assault Carrier was developed in secret at the Sweetwater colony by Anaheim Electronics with funding from the Anti Earth Union Group. The Argama class was inspired by the successful Pegasus-class assault carrier White Base, from the One Year War. Instead of having a central centrifuge that would rotate to simulate gravity, the Argama has two rotating residential modules at are able to rotate to simulate gravity for the crew. These blocks are extended while rotating, the bridge of the Argama class ships are able extend when not in combat, and be retracted with the habitat blocks when combat operations begin. The improvements upon the design enable the Argama class to carry more mobile suits then the Pegasus class and a pair of mega particle cannons as its main armament. In addition to its mobile suit compliment and mega particle cannons, the Argama class was also armed with with four main gun turrets, a hyper mega particle cannon, a missile launcher, as well Anti-Air/Anti-Mobile Suit defenses. The first Argama-class ship was launched in March UC 0087 when it started its first operation to steal a prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from a Titans base at Green Noa I. Armaments Main Gun Turret cover the front and teh back of the ship ;*Main Gun Turret Mega particle cannon is installed in the two side of the ship ;*Mega Particle Cannon One of the strongest weapon installed in the ship under EFSF/AEUG control. This feature later inherhed by Nahe-Argama ;*Hyper Mega Particle Cannon ;*Missile Launchers This weapon serve as CIWS for the ship defence ;*AA/AMS Defense History Argama The most famous of the Argama class assault carriers was the Argama'' itself, which served as the flagship of the AEUG fleet during the Gryps Conflict. Originally captained by Henken Bekkener it was soon placed under the command of Bright Noa, who remained its captain till after the Gryps Conflict. Entering service on March UC 0087, the first mission for the Argama under Henken Bekkener's command was to capture one of the new Gundam's being developed by the Titans at a base on Green Noa I. Following the rescue of Bright Noa and his ship the Temptation, the former White Base commander is given command of the Argama and remains its captain long after the Gryps Conflict and into the First Neo Zeon War. It was upgraded with the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon in the latter stages of the War, but after the Colony Drop of Dublin, the crew was forced to abandon it on Earth so Karaba could repair and use it. It was replaced by the Nahel Argama for the last stages of the War. Pegasus III The second ship of the Argama class to be developed, the '''Pegasus III was named in honor of the Pegasus class assault carriers. The Pegasus III had several changes to its design, such as the residential modules are fixed into place and the radar antennas on the side of the bridge were replaced with those that resemble the Pegasus class ships of the One Year War. Commanded by Eton Heathrow, the Pegasus III was launched from the Baikonur space base on Feburary 25, UC 0088 as part of Taskforce Alpha. Their mission was the suppress the New Desides during the Pezun Rebellion. Mustache Picture Gallery Argama-ballutesystem.jpg|Ballute System. Argama-bridge.jpg|Bridge. Argama-gravityblocks.jpg|Gravity Blocks Deployed. Argama-megaparticlegun.jpg|Mega Particle Gun. Argama-msdeck.jpg|Mobile Suit Deck Pegasus-iii.gif|''Pegasus III'' Pegasus3-bridge.gif|''Pegasus III'' Bridge. Pegasus3-deck.gif|''Pegasus III'' Deck view. External Links *Argama class (Argama) on MAHQ.net *Argama class (Pegasus III) on MAHQ.net *Argama class (Mustache) on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century Ships